


Bodyguard

by hagura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagura/pseuds/hagura
Summary: McCree had a pretty rough month full of missions and when he had scheduled his first vacation in the year, overwatch stepped in his plans again, with making him the bodyguard of the young Shimada for god know how long.





	Bodyguard

"There's no chance I'm going." I knew that maybe, later on, I would be in trouble for my behavior, but deciding about something instead of me, was some kind of betrayal in my eyes.   
"Look, kid, we're sending you because you meet all their expectations and wants. You are young, capable and when you want to, you can even be sweet and behave like human being." Said Gabriel with a cold fatherly look. At that point I knew that I couldn't change their minds, they did everything, I bet they even prepared my luggage.  
"Your stuff waits for you there." I couldn't help myself, I just gave a big slap on my right thigh.  
"You're unbelievable! They are the most powerful clan in the world, the top one! Why you can't be as happy as I am that they want you as the bodyguard for their eldest son!" Jack was red like a tomato, he really got angry easily.    
"Oh my god, because he's a SON! I would really appreciate some lady company for at least a day. I haven't seen a real naked woman since..."  
"...last week. You pulled out a naked woman from a tub."   
"A dead naked woman in her fifties, damn it, Reyes!" A shake went through my whole body as I remembered the rotten corpse in that small flat. Poor lady, she could have lived a better life, instead of being a Talon secretary.

  
"Look, gimme that stupid hat of yours and go." He straightened his arm to me. I pulled my hat off my head and shoved it against my chest.   
"Hell no!" Not my hat, again!  
"You will look like a fool cowboy, gimme that." he took a step closer to me. I grabbed him and pulled him as close as I could.   
"You leave my hat alone, and I won't tell Morrison how you moan his name at night." The angry but ashamed look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help it, but I had to smile.   
"Deal?" I asked and grabbed his hand as hard as I could.   
"Deal." he sighed and squeezed my hand so hard I thought he would break my bones. But it was still worth it.  
  
  
I couldn't even take a shower before I got to go. we didn't have time to finish our conversation when the helicopter landed on the training area right in front of the main door. They really made me angry that everything was prepared in a hurry. And if that just wasn't enough I got a shit ton of reading about the Shimadas prepared for the trip. There wasn't only one, but two of them. Sadly, no sister, just a three-years-younger brother. Why would such a fancy family want a young punk like me? I could have been on my vacation somewhere at the end of the world with some beautiful lady next to me. Such a shame.  
An uncomfortable-looking suit was looking at me from the seat in front of me. I really didn't have the strength to fit myself in a suit for a guys sake. My black t-shirt and pants would be just enough.   
When we landed, my tablet jumped from my hand and THANK GOD landed on the seat in front of me. Jack would have killed me, it would have been the third one this week.  
"Get off, Jesse. See you some time." Smiled at me the old pilot. At least she was a woman. A lot older, but a woman with a really kind heart and a beautiful family, as I saw the photos in her cockpit.   
I just gave her a quick wave and stepped out of the helicopter.   
A crowd of men in black suits waited for me. Oh, I understand now, a dress code. My ass, I won't wear that shit, how am I supposed to defend somebody in pants which don't even allow me to sit normally.  
"Your luggage is in your room, Mr. McCree." I don't even know who said that there were too damn many of them.   
"Please, follow us." Said another man and I tried to figure out who the hell was speaking. I started walking right after the only three men that left the crowd.   
"The young master will come to your room at any minute, so we will wait with you." Said the tallest man from the three. All of them were small compared to me, but that's something Gabriel warned me of. They might be small but can kill with bare hands.   
My room wasn't as big and gracious as I thought it would look like, compared to the Shimada mansion architecture. It was a small guest room with a bed and a wardrobe plus a small bathroom. I didn't even have the time to sit down when the elder brother came in.   
Hanzo looked a lot different than I had thought. He was nearly as tall as me and he really had those elegant royal outlines like his father. I had some really shaky photos of him, but judging by the quality he really wasn't a selfie person. He stood right in front of me and looked in my eyes. I froze. His eyes were even colder than Gabe's when he found out that I stole his guns. He seemed so... dead.  
"I'm Hanzo Shimada, nice to meet you, Jesse McCree." He said with such a deep and sad voice that my heart nearly cracked. Something here really wasn't okay.  
"Nice to meet you, too," I said and shook his hand. The skin on his hand was so soft. Wasn't he an archer?  
"Gentlemen, leave, please." Said Hanzo and after a deep bow, the suited men left us alone.   
"Can I invite you to my room please?" He asked without changing his tone.  
"Em, sure." I didn't really have the nerves to say "Hell no, I'll catch a flight right now and get the fuck out of here" so I just followed him.  
His room really was an apartment with a lot of paintings and decorations.   
"Take a seat," he said it with such a light tone, nothing like the ice-cold breeze a few minutes ago. I sat down on the blue patterned couch in front of his big screen tv. This boy really had money. God, I had rats in my own room back in Mexico, not a plasma.   
"Did you read the documents I sent you? I know the photos might be confusing. I'm not really the best at taking them" I couldn't believe he really got those photos by himself.  
"I had only an hour to read, your invite caught me unguarded and I had just come back from a mission. So we can say I read the most important parts, or at least I hope so." Maybe it would have been better to really read the whole thing, instead of looking out of the window.  
"It's okay, I thought so. Overwatch is a busy corporation, so I can tell you what you need to know and what are your duties." He said and put a strand of his smooth black hair behind his ear and sat down in the armchair in front of me.   
"I need to get clear from the beginning that I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm an archer and a warrior, I can defend myself. But being the next head of the family brings me insomnia. I'm fearing my own life so much I have a lot of sleepless nights just looking at the roof of my room. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or pushed so I gave you your own little place. But I want to ask you, not order you, just ask you like a human, can you sleep here? In my room? I know it sounds strange, but it might help me to sleep. To know somebody is here." It really sounded strange, but he was a guy, I slept with at least twenty guys in a small room in piles in our missions, nothing unusual for me.   
"Sure, no problem with that here," I said and gave him a smile. He returned it with a bright, clear smile I didn't even think he could make. His smile was so pure and beautiful, I've never seen such a smile. His cold face suddenly shined like a sun with a little pink in his cheeks. Was he even an HE?  
"Thank you." His smile was so bright that my heart suddenly started to pound. Are you crazy, McCree?! That's a guy you moron!   
"I prepared for you a bed next to mine so you can see the whole room from there." he showed me my bed with his hand. Next to the futon on the floor was a bed big enough for me and my height. Oh, my god, my legs won't stick out from the bed.  
"We have a lot of guards in the mansion so you don't have to go everywhere with me, I need you most in the nights."  
"I might be rude, but why didn't you just asked one of your guards?"   
"Genji told me about you and about your capabilities. That you're a good friend of him and that I can trust you as much as he does." I gave him a confused look.   
"How do you know Genji?" Yeah right, their both Japanese, but not every Japanese need to know each other.   
"Oh, he's my brother. My younger brother." My eyes opened so much that I felt the cold air on them. I blinked a few times looking at that elegant black haired beaut... I mean man. They didn't look like they were of the same blood at all. Genji was cocky and reckless, Hanzo seemed to be a soft and delicate being. Fuck, Gabe didn't even have the balls to tell me that they asked straight for me, that fucker.   
"I'm so sorry I never really cared about any other than the nicknames, so I didn't know." I took my hat of like the gesture of an apology.   
"No, no, it's okay, we don't really look like brothers at all. He's just a little younger but he's already been around the world. I'm a bit jealous that he gets to know so many people. My only connections are with our partners and the friends of my father. Most of my life I focused just on martial arts and studies, to be a good replacement for my father." He didn't look really happy about it.  
"Did they keep you here?" I suddenly asked without thinking, that was rude, man, I'm a fool.  
"No! Of course not. I can go where I want, but there are so many duties I can't skip that going anywhere is just not worth it." He smiled again with that sad expression of his.   
"So what are my other duties?" I need to ask something else, his cold expression was hundred times better than his sad kitty eyes.  
"Oh yes, they are not really your duties, they are my duties and you can follow me. I have daily duties which one I will send you right after we finish talking so you can prepare if you want. The only thing I need to ask you is that outside of this room, you should call me 'young master' or 'master'. My family really hangs on these things. Most of the conversations will be in Japanese so you can bring with yourself some device so you won't die of boredom." He smiled again. For a bright moment, we were just looking at each other awkwardly.   
"Uhm, so I'm going to take a brisk shower so I can follow you around." I smiled a little nervously and got up to go.   
"Oh, yes and McCree? Can I ask you to take off your hat? It's a bit impolite to wear hats in meetings and ceremonies."   
"Oh, sure." I nodded and with a wave head back to my room. Man, everybody has a problem with my hat!   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow or ask me anything on my Tumblr https://hagurawrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
